Silver Tears
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: One-Shot Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi) He wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't allowed to laugh. He was a puppet. A marionette. He asks himself why the boy showed no emotions at all. After he found out why, will he look at the boy in another way? What way? Will it still be the same? Will the boy even open up to him?


There was this strange boy...

He never laughed and he never cried. His pale face never showed any sort of emotion. He was smart and everyone knew that, but still no one talked to him. They were all too scared, scared of this face and those eyes, which looked like they could look right into your soul and into your heart. His movements were sophisticate. He walked with such a graze that every princess would kneel down in front of him. He was beautiful. Not the normal kind of beautiful. He was beautiful in a way you couldn't exactly describe. His body was perfect in any way. His angelic features and his childish eyes made him look like a boy fallen from heaven. He was thin, impossible thin. You could look right through him. His voice sounded like warm honey, like a robin, singing in the morning in summer, like soft velvet. You could listen to this voice all day, but he wasn't talking much.

In fact he was only talking when a teacher told him to do so.

No one understood this boy. One time he broke his arm in PE when he fell off a bench but he just sat up and told everyone that he was fine. He didn't want to go home. The teachers were worried but the petit boy insisted in staying.

His body was fragile. Everyone could see that, even if he always wore clothes which covered every part of his body, except for his head.

He was strange.

He was different.

He was mysterious.

And Yami Sennen found a liking in that. You could call Yami a playboy, a bad boy.

Yami was bad in his own kind of way. He always did his homework and was everywhere on time. He never bullied someone or forced them to do something.

He hurt with his voice, with the way he was talking. He brought teachers to their knees.

He could hypnotize you with his voice or could make you cry in less than two seconds. He wouldn't even need to yell at you. That worked with everyone, everyone but Yugi, the small boy who never laughed or cried. Yami wanted to make him cry. He didn't know why this was so important to him, but it was. He didn't care in what way Yugi would start to cry.

Out of sadness, happiness, an outburst of laughing or just because he was scared.

Yami was extremely annoyed because of this little, emotionless guy.

Yami walked up to Yugi. Before he could do anything, he needed to become Yugi's friend.

The petit boy looked up from his notes he took in his previous class: "Hello, Yami-kun. Can I help you?"

A shiver ran down Yami's spine. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with me and my friends after school, Yugi-san?" Yami smiled brightly. He needed to convince Yugi or his whole plan would falter.

Yugi shook his head lightly: "I am sorry, but I have to go home after school and help my father." Yami pulled a chair closer and sat down in front of Yugi's desk. He wasn't someone who would give up so easily. "Your father? What about your mother? Is she still working?" Yugi shook his head again, keeping up his emotionless face: "No, my mother died a long time ago." Yami looked at him shocked: "Oh... I am sorry to hear that, Yugi-san!" Yugi shrugged and started to gather his things: "It's not like it's your fault, Yami-kun. You don't have to apologize." Yami bit his lower lip.

Not even now Yugi's expression changed. Yami kept up his smile: "Maybe I could help you and your father? I would like to meet him!" Yugi tilted his head lightly: "Why would you like to meet him? You don't know him. You don't know me. Why would it be your wish to help my father and me?" The taller one gulped. He needed to find an excuse. Fast. "W-Well... I like to meet new people. I believe your father is an amazing dad, isn't he?"

A flash of something Yami couldn't quite make out rushed through Yugi's gaze: "Of course he is. He is my father after all." Yami smiled: "So I can come over to your house this afternoon?" Yugi picked up all of his things, stood up and answered with a kind of cold voice: "No."

Without waiting for what Yami would respond, Yugi walked out of the classroom. Yami starred after him in slight anger and confusion. "Still no luck, Yams?"

A blond boy with dark brown eyes laid an arm over Yami's shoulders. Yami growled quietly: "Why would you even care, Jounouchi?" Jounouchi, or how Yami usually called him 'Jou', grinned: "Because it seems like you fell for our little marionette!" Yami snorted and slapped Jou's arm away: "Fuck off, mutt!" Jounouchi pouted: "You don't have to be so mean!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest: "No one is allowed to calm me mutt!"

"Everyone but me!" came the answer from Jou's boyfriend, Seto, who wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's waist, pulling him closer. "But I don't like it when you call me that!" He tried to flee from the grip of his boyfriend, but Seto just nuzzled his face into Jou's soft hair and muttered: "You didn't complain yesterday when we were in the shower."

Jounouchi blushed madly and hit Seto, who only chuckled quietly. Yami rolled his eyes.

Those two were making him sick. He couldn't stand all this lovey-dovey. This was mainly because Yami's love life wasn't all too bright. Yami dated much but he hadn't found his significant one yet. He always thought that this person would stay by his side forever, but after some time they would grew tired of him and either leave him or cheat on him. Yami couldn't trust anymore.

He didn't want to anyway. He needed only himself and no one else!

Yami stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder: "Well, I am going to pay our little marionette a visit!" Jou smirked slightly: "I will come with you! It's always funny to see you in action." Seto let go of his boyfriend: "I still have some work to do. I'll see you later then!" He kissed Jounouchi's cheek one last time before he walked back to his own desk. "Come on! I don't want to lose him in the crowd!" Jou raised an eyebrow and chuckled: "I believe we are going to find him easy, Yams! It's not like you couldn't see where he is going." Yami sighed. Jou was right. Everyone wanted at least to have two feet distance from this strange, little guy. You could spot him pretty easily because of this single fact. Yami and Jou walked out of their classroom and looked up and down the hallway of their school, before they made their way through the crowd until they saw Yugi, walking only a bit ahead of them.

He wasn't walking pretty fast but his graceful, calm steps were making him look like something extraterrestrial, like an angel. The two boys were walking after Yugi quietly and hid behind a corner while Yugi's was putting his things into his locker. After he closed his locker quietly and began to walk again, Yami and Jou sneaked after him, while their schoolmates looked at them confused. They followed him out of school and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"What does he want here?" Jou asked quietly when they walked further and further into the bad part of Domino City. It was suddenly really dark, like there was a line between the good and bad side of Domino City. Yugi just continued to walk quietly.

It didn't seem like he had noticed his two followers. His small body seemed like it would glow in the dark light of the district. He didn't belong here and everyone could see that, so what would he possibly want here? Yami grew impatient.

Was Yugi just tricking them? Maybe he did notice that they were following him? Yami shook his head. Yugi would have already said something by now! Yugi approached a small, sordid house. Yami made out a small light through the dirty windows of the house.

Yugi pulled a key out of his blue jacket and opened the door, which made a loud creaking noise. Yami's eyes widen. Yugi couldn't live here, couldn't he? Yami sneaked up to the house and hid under one of the windows. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jou hissed quietly and rushed to Yami's side. Yami glared at him: "We are already this far! I won't give up now!"

His best friend growled quietly. Sometimes he couldn't understand Yami.

Yami had a wonderful family. A mother, a father and his older brother. They were all really nice and proud of their sons. Yami never needed to make his hands dirty because all of the butlers and maids were making his live hundred percent easier and still Yami wanted more.

He wanted to feel the adrenalin run through his veins when he did something he wasn't supposed to do. He loved the feeling of danger and was the complete opposite of his responsible older brother, Atem. They were as different as day and night.

While Yami loved adventures and nature, Atem liked to read a good book or to go to the movies. Yami was always the rebellious one but he could be what he wanted to be as long as his grades were good and Yami's grades were incredible good!

"I am home, father!" Yugi softly called out and Yami laid his index finger onto his lips, symbolizing Jounouchi to stay quiet. "Took you quite some time, runt!" came the harsh answer and Yami peeked through the window. This voice wasn't like Yugi's at all!

It sounded harsh, cold and cruel, just like how the man looked. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled. His black, long hair looked greasy, like he hadn't washed it in weeks. The cold blue eyes looked weary but furious, not like a normal father would look at his child. Yami made out a photograph, framed on a table.

There was a man with black hair and blue eyes on it. He smiled brightly and laughed while a small child was sitting on his shoulders. A beautiful woman stood next to them, her violet eyes shining brightly while her long, dark violet hair was flying in the wind. They looked happy. "This must be Yugi's mother..." Yami thought and focused back on Yugi and his father. "I am sorry, father... I didn't mean to be so slow! I'll be faster tomorrow! I promise!"

A loud crash was heard, followed by a quiet shriek. "I don't need your apologies or promises, runt! They mean nothing!" Yugi's father had thrown his empty beer bottle after Yugi, missing him by only a few inches. Yami growled quietly. Yugi's father walked up to Yugi and yanked him up by his collar: "You are useless. You do nothing but bring pain and sorrow to people! You should have died and not her! She is dead because of you!" Yugi shook his head lightly and the ice blue eyes of his father narrowed: "What?" Yugi whimpered quietly: "It wasn't my fault... She died because you didn't take care of her! You hurt her. You made her suffer. She never complained because she loved you but she grew tired of watching you screwing every woman who got into your filthy hands! I killed her but you started it!"

Yami was surprised by the harsh words of the petit boy. He had never heard Yugi talking in such a way before!

"You little bastard!" Yugi's father growled dangerously and tightens his grip around Yugi's neck. Yugi started to gasp for air and paled lightly after some time. He struggled and tried to break free. "You should watch what you are saying!" His father growled and let go of him, before he slapped him, making Yugi's neck cracking slightly. Yugi slowly rose to his feet again and turned away from his father.

He ran out of the house and bumped into Yami, who was waiting for Yugi to come outside. "Y-Yami-kun? What are you doing here?" Yugi tried to hold back a sob, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't cry now. Yami would now. Yami would only think he was some kind of freak! Yami crotched down and smiled softly, stroking over the red mark on Yugi's cheek softly: "I don't want to hurt you, little one! I want to help you!" Yugi stared at him shocked: "H-Help me?" No one ever wanted to help him before. No one ever cared for Yugi enough to want to help him.

Yami nodded: "Yes, help you! Come with me!" He held out a hand and Yugi hesitantly grabbed it. His eyes widen scared when he saw Jounouchi.

The blond boy smiled: "Don't worry! I don't want to hurt you either!" Yugi smiled slightly and rubbed away the tears. His smile was beautiful, even if it was just a small one. Yami rose again and tugged on his hand lightly: "Come on! Let's get you to my house, so you can calm down again!" They slowly made their way out of the bad part of Domino City and towards the Sennen mansion. Jou said his goodbyes after half of the way. He also needed to go back home since it was already late. Yami and Yugi walked quietly next to each other, Yugi still holding onto Yami tightly.

Yami smiled softly when he opened the front door to his home. Yugi looked around shyly and took off his shoes. "Yami! Where were you, my poor little baby!" Yami blushed embarrassed when his mother hugged him tightly, making him letting go of Yugi's hand.

"I am alright, mom! And I am not your little baby!" Yugi looked at the woman intimidated. She had friendly brown eyes and short red hair. She was looking nice but Yugi still wasn't completely convinced. Yami's mother let go of her son and turned to Yugi. "And who is this?" She smiled and crotched down: "Isn't he a cute, little one? What's your name, sweetie?"

Yugi gulped and stuttered: "Y-Yugi... My n-name is Y-Yugi..." The woman smiled brightly: "My name is Arisa! Nice to meet you, Yugi and welcome at the Sennen mansion! You can stay as long as you want!" Yugi felt his heart beating faster. As long as he wanted? "T-Thank you, Miss Sennen!"

Arisa chuckled and rose again: "Miss Sennen was the mother of my husband! Call me Arisa please!" Yugi smiled and nodded. He kind of liked that woman. She was funny. Yami cleared his throat: "Well... I should go upstairs. Yugi will stay over the night! I'll show him his room!" Arisa nodded: "Do that, sweetheart! And afterwards you can come down and I'll make you two something to eat!"

Yami muttered quietly: "Hopefully not..." Yugi giggled quietly and Yami blushed lightly.

He had never heard Yugi giggle or even laugh before. Yami was happy that he was able to cheer up the small boy. Yugi shyly reached out for Yami's hand again and Yami grabbed it, pulling Yugi after him softly. Yugi smiled slightly and stumbled after him. His legs were tired from all the walking and he was just as exhausted.

Yami stopped in front of a blue painted door. "You can stay in here if you want! This is our guest room, so you will have your privacy. I can ask the maidens if they can bring you some pajamas and clothes you can wear tomorrow!" Yami stated in a tone which held no place for an argument. Yugi looked down, slightly uncomfortable: "If you think that this is necessary..." Yami chuckled lightly and laid a hand onto the right shoulder of the petit boy: "Of course it is necessary! You look worn-out." Yugi nibbled on his lower lip nervous.

A door behind him opened, startling the little guy, who jumped scared and hid behind Yami. "Where the hell are all these noises coming from?" Yugi looked up and directly into two dark crimson eyes. The tanned, muscular body of Yami's older brother Atem frightened the poor, little guy. "You don't have to be scared, Yugi-san! That's just my dumbass brother Atem! He won't hurt you!" Atem grunted annoyed: "Shut your mouth! You are the idiotic brother from the both of us!" Yami raised an eyebrow: "Oh really? How about you say that again after my fist met your face?!"

Atem growled and in less than a second the two brothers were wrestling on the ground, trying to hold the other one down. Yugi just stared at them shocked. Even if the two boys were fighting, they had bright smirks on their faces like they didn't care at all! Atem yelped surprised when Yami straddled him. "Let me go, you asshole!" Yami smirked victoriously when a sudden noise made him look up. Yugi started to laugh loudly. Shimmering tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was holding his stomach, while he was trying to control his laughter. Yami's and Atem's eyes widen in surprise and shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The tears Yugi cried were out of pure silver. Small trails of the silvery tears were remaining on Yugi's cheek and the rest fell to the ground, creating a sprinkled pattern.

"Y-Yugi... What's wrong with your eyes?" Yami whispered and Yugi stopped laughing immediately. He wiped his tears away and cleared his throat: "S-Sorry..." Yami shook his head and stood up, letting his brother sit up as well:" That won't explain why you are crying silver tears!" Yugi looked down and rubbed over the back of his neck: "This is pretty hard to explain, Yami-kun..." Yami walked up to Yugi: "Don't worry... I have time..." Yugi sighed: "Since you already saw it, there is no reason why I shouldn't explain it." Atem stood up: "As much I would love to know the history behind this, I believe you want to tell Yami this alone... Also I am pretty hungry!" Atem stroked over his clothes before he made his way downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Yami walked up to the door next to the guest room and opened it: "Come on in..." Yugi slowly went into the room and looked around. Everything was kept in brown, black and red.

"Is this your room?" He turned around to Yami, who nodded and smiled. "It's beautiful..." Yugi mumbled and pointed to the bed: "May I?" Yami walked up to the bed and sat down, patting the place next to him: "Of course!" Yugi sat down next to Yami and sighed: "I try to explain it as easy as possible..." Yami rubbed over Yugi's back soothingly: "Take as much time as you need!" Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled: "Thanks."

He looked down at his hands and sighed again: "Well... my mom... My mom always told me I was special, unique. She always called me her little miracle. My mom wasn't able to bear children. At least the doctors told her that, but she didn't want to give up. My father and she traveled to different countries all over the world. My mom always wanted to have children on her own. She loved kids. My father also wanted a child with her.

They searched everywhere and finally found someone, who could help them, in Africa. I can't remember in what part... Anyway, he told my parents he could help them with their issue, but he couldn't promise that their child would live without any problems. My parents agreed that they could handle every problem and the man gave my mother a pendulum with an amethyst in it. She should always wear it and she did. Nine months after that I was born.

My parents loved me deeply. They cared for me, but... I wasn't allowed to play outside because I had a pretty weak immune system. I always played inside of the house and always by myself. I was homeschooled until I was eight. I didn't like staying inside all day while I saw kids playing outside. They were all laughing happily and smiled. I wanted to be happy too, so I sneaked outside.

It was the greatest day of my whole life so far. I played with the kids and had fun. We played hide and seek and I hid on a tree. The kids were searching me, but couldn't find me. I was giggling quietly and leaned forward, wanting to make them see me. I couldn't keep my balance and started to fall.

I started to cry and scream when my body hit the ground. My body was so fragile that I already felt that something broke in my body. The pain was immense. I couldn't stop screaming. I can still remember how my mother picked me up; she probably just came out of the house.

She hid my face because when the other children saw it, they started to scream in fear. My face was completely silver. The tears had started to dry and only the silver particles stayed. That was one of the issues, the man talked about. My mother tried to calm me down and wiped the tears away but then she hissed in pain.

My tears were as hot as melting silver and burned the hand of my mother. She brought me inside and tried to make me stop crying. Mom continued to wipe my tears away, not caring for the pain she was in.

After half an hour I finally stopped crying and rubbed over my eyes. I looked around for my mother because she wasn't there anymore. I looked down a-and there she was, lying on the ground... motionless and cold. Her face was burned and covered in silver just like her arms and upper body. She died because of me... because I couldn't stop crying. At the same moment my father came home and saw my mother lying on the ground. He fell to his knees and pulled his wife up.

After that nothing was the same again. He blamed me for her death and I could say nothing against it, because it was my fault. I couldn't deny it, because it was my mistake...

I went to a public school, because my father didn't want to keep me at home. He started to drink and to yell at me. I tried to make everything how he wanted it to be, but it never satisfied him. He slapped me when I broke something out of accident or because I was too late. He continued to do so until he started hitting me without a real reason. He just wanted to let his anger out on someone and this someone was me."

Yami looked at Yugi shocked before he pulled Yugi closer and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi flinched lightly, not used to this kind of contact, and slowly hugged Yami back.

"I am so sorry..." Yami mumbled and softly started to cradle Yugi. The petit boy looked at him confused: "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault! You had nothing to do with this!" Yami shook his head and hold Yugi firmly: "I know but no one deserves this kind of treatment, not from their own father at least! You didn't deserve this!"

Yugi smiled sadly and looked up: "I know that, Yami. I came to that conclusion after some years. I remembered how Mom always cried because my father worked for so long but when he came home, he always smelled like cigarettes and cheap perfume. I lived with it because I knew that one day someone would came and safe me from that hell I was living in."

Yami smiled softly: "Then let me be this someone!"

Yugi smiled back: "I would like that."


End file.
